


Cushion

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Sexual Experimentation, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Peter only expected minor damage this time, but at least their sheets can be saved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Peter sighs, relieved to be off the newly wet and sticky bed. Truthfully, the damage goes beyond saving, though it could still make a decent cushion for saving students. 

"I only expected minor damage this time." Peter says, glancing around for the previously intact canister of whipped cream. The foamy cream squishes around in his shoes, and covers the lenses of his goggles.

Hank swipes a paw across his face which only smears it around more. He groans, frustration puckering his brow as he flaps his hand. 

"I knew this was a bad idea. I cannot believe you wanted to perform this experiment in the lab."

"Do you want help, because you're only making it much worse?" 

"Have you ever received a mouthful of fur?"

"Not with whipped cream."


End file.
